User blog:EtherealNyx/Yet Another Raffle
"You shouldn't make another raffle so soon-" "HOW ABOUT I DO A N Y W A Y" FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED! This is a raffle for 6 people only. Everyone gets 2 OCs since I produced 12 concepts to auction off. Participation is free! These are actually somewhat good concepts, so.... Yay? Have fun! The (Short) Story I used a website to read the stories in Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. I chose six of them that I liked more than the other ones and chose two stories from each to produce this list. Got it? Ok, story time over! The List of Stories Red Fairy Book- The Voice of Death Red Fairy Book- The Black Thief and Knight of The Glen Yellow Fairy Book- The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son Yellow Fairy Book- The Flower Queen's Daughter Pink Fairy Book- The Man Without A Heart Pink Fairy Book- The Man Who Would Have A Beautiful Wife Violet Fairy Book- The Girl Who Pretended to Be A Boy Violet Fairy Book- The Monkey and the Jelly-Fish Crimson Fairy Book- The Boy Who Could Keep A Secret Crimson Fairy Book- Lovely Ilonka Brown Fairy Book- The Wicked Wolverine Brown Fairy Book- Which was the Foolishest? How This Raffle Works 1. Five people comment and say they want to participate (one slot is already reserved). 2. After receiving 5 participants, the raffle is declared closed. 3. I put everyone into a random choice selector. Once a person's name is randomly selected as the owner of a concept twice, they are withdrawn from the raffle and awarded their new concepts. If you understand how this works, please comment saying that'd you like to join. Concepts These concepts are not that bad, so please enjoy browsing them! Girl- The Voice of Death The daughter of the barber, she is horrified by the notion of death. Incredibly suspicious, she avoids anyone with connections to reapers and follows a strict regime of careful exercise, prayer and a tailored diet to avoid bad luck. Even so, her day never seems to go her way. She's pretty bad at cutting hair too, so don't bother asking for a new hair do from the likes of her! Boy- The Black Thief and Knight of the Glen The next wicked Queen, he takes a lot of gambles with his health and his life, always searching for the next high. People think he's reckless... and they're completely right. He believes that he's a good catch, but is holding out for the right person: he doesn't really care about their gender. He's not a very compassionate soul, but he may just surprise you. Boy- The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son The child of the deceased king and Snow-Daughter, he's known for his tendency to overreact when it comes to EVERYTHING. He goes to great lengths to keep everyone safe, but tends to coddle everyone too, even random strangers. He has a good heart, but is pretty misguided about how to protect people. He loves studying the weather and wants to be a meteorologist to help people prepare for natural disasters. Girl- The Flower Queen's Daughter The younger daughter of the Flower Queen, she isn't in touch with nature at all. In fact, she loves the urban jungle and values street smarts more than anything else. She has extremely high self esteem and doesn't let anyone bother her. She's seen as a delinquent (and maybe she is!), but that doesn't stop her admirers from adoring her strong personality. She is currently receiving mysterious love letters and is slowly gaining a crush on the mystery writer. Girl- The Man Without a Heart The next old man, she keeps her heart locked in a box that no one could ever find if they tried. Uncommonly mature, she isn't known for interacting with anyone. It takes a special kind of person to get to know her. She likes to pretend she has no emotions, but insult her intelligence and she'll burst into tears. Boy- The Man Who Would Have A Beautiful Wife The son of one of the fairies, he loves beauty and preserving it. He's not too fanatical about his passions, but purses them nonetheless. He tends to cast spells on people carelessly, but always tries to fix his mistakes when problems arise. He specializes in changing appearances and people who want to hide signs of abuse go to him for help. Boy- The Girl Who Pretended to Be A Boy Some people have a backbone. This boy, however, is completely spineless. He goes along to get along and no one ever takes his feelings into account. Ever. He has a romantic streak a mile wide, but only indulges it when he writes love letters to the object of his affections. He's the next youngest daughter and is afraid of becoming a girl. Girl- The Monkey and the Jellyfish The next sick princess, she isn't very good at adjusting to being on land. To her, "two legs" customs are incredibly strange and she feels like an outsider. The people that mainly interact with her are leeches who try to ride up the social status ladder when they sniff out a lost member of royalty who seemingly has no friends. Therefore, she finds it hard to trust people who have a genuine friendly interest in her. She repays kindness when it's given freely to her, though. Generously. Girl- The Boy Who Could Keep A Secret The successor of the boy who could keep a secret, she's a bit of a chatterbox. With her talkative and inquisitive nature, it's a wonder people tolerate her as well as they do. However, since she's so oblivious and has a child-like innocence, people treat her kindly. She hears a voice in her head, but don't worry about it: her sword is actually an enchanted person that gives her advice from time to time. They communicate through the mind. Boy- Lovely Ilonka The next Ilonka, he's deeply afraid of magic of any sort and refuses to have anything to do with it. He even refuses to use his natural ability to fly because he finds it to be 'wrong' behavior to partake in. He's a bit of a nutter and is always mumbling about how the end of the world is nigh, thanks to witchcraft. Most people ignore him and/or think he's crazy. One can't deny he's adorable to look at, though Boy- The Wicked Wolverine The next frog, he's very logical and precise, always rambling about famous scientists and statistical analysis. He actually is more interested in traveling and discovering the secrets of other cultures, believe it or not. He watches educational videos on WooTube and is typically seen reading encyclopedias, both academic and travel. He doesn't hold his apparent intellect over everyone's head, however. Girl- Who Was The Foolishest? The next man who goes out naked due to his wife's trickery, she is an accomplished seamstress, a useful skill when your clothes constantly get ruined. People treat her cruelly, assuming she is a terrible mixture of her parents. She resents these implications, but no one seems to help her in fear of being targeted themselves. She holds grudges easily and delights in subtly humiliating the people that cross her. Names I even made names for you guys! You have to keep the name. (They are all in order.) 1. Calvina Frizer 2. Seth Impius 3. Flurry Smert 4. Fiore Blume 5. Cora Kasten 6. Alberich Fata 7. Cameron Maschera 8. Mallory Rūrā 9. Pandora Titkos 10. Inna Reys 11. Arvin Rana 12. Abbey Crédule Participants 1. Chi (reserved/approved) 2. Sabs (approved) 3. Brooke (reserved/approved) 4. Bel (approved) 5. Dolly (approved) 6. Junko (approved) Results Calvina Frizer- Dolly Seth Impius- Junko Flurry Smert- Bel Fiore Blume- Chi Cora Kasten- Sabs Alberich Fata- Dolly Cameron Maschera- Junko Mallory Rūrā- Brooke Pandora Titkos- Chi Inna Reys- Brooke Arvin Rana- Sabs Abbey Crédule- Bel Category:Blog posts